


lantern lights

by svea_burr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is Alive, Cute Ending, Fluff, Liam's Birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svea_burr/pseuds/svea_burr
Summary: Wydarzenia pięć lat po szóstym sezonie Teen Wolfa. Theo i Liam są w szczęśliwym związku. Raeken szykuje coś specjalnego na urodziny Liama.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	lantern lights

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło bardzo źle. Miłego czytania ♥

Theo i Liam byli już razem pięć lat. Całe pięć lat przepełnione wzajemną miłością. Z każdym dniem ich uczucia rosły, choć mogłoby się wydawać że osiągnęli już limit, oni nadal dzień po dniu, zakochiwali się w sobie coraz bardziej i bardziej. Przez ten czas bardzo dużo uległo zmianie. Większość stada Scotta ukończyła szkołę, część była teraz na studiach, część pracowała. W stadzie znalazło się także miejsce dla nowych, zaufanych osób. Mimo wszystko trzymali się razem i byli dla siebie jak druga rodzina. Sytuacja w Beacon Hills uspokoiła się już jakiś czas temu. Każdy żył swoim życiem, istoty nadprzyrodzone w zgodzie z ludźmi, jednak wciąż nie każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z ich istnienia. Ludzie codziennie rano wychodzili do pracy, witając się po drodze z sąsiadami, spotykali się ze znajomymi, bawili się na imprezach w klubach nie mając pojęcia, że tak naprawdę każda z otaczających ich osób może należeć do świata nadprzyrodzonego. Taka sytuacja wydawała się w porządku, dopóki ludzie się nie boją, będzie bezpiecznie.

Liam i Theo dzielili ze sobą mały dom na obrzeżach Beacon Hills. Całe mieszkanie urządzone było przez Lydię, która stwierdziła, że żaden z nich nie ma gustu i nie pozwoliła im nawet zdecydować o kolorze ścian. Nie mieli nic przeciwko, bo szczerze sami uważali, że są w tym fatalni, więc pomoc przyjaciółki była im na rękę. Ściany we wszystkich pokojach pomalowane były na jasne i delikatne kolory. Całość urządzona bardzo minimalistycznie, ale przytulnie. Uroku dodawały drobne dodatki, czy ich wspólne zdjęcia w ramkach porozstawiane dosłownie wszędzie. 

*

Chłopak siedział właśnie na kanapie w salonie i wpatrywał się w postawione na kominku w rogu pokoju zdjęcie. Wstał i podszedł bliżej, aby móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Zdjęcie przedstawiało jego samego i jego chłopaka trzymających się za ręce. Dzień, w którym było zrobione pamiętał jak dziś. Pięć lat temu rozpoczęła się ich wspólna historia, a przypadkowo zrobione zdjęcie, uwieczniało ten pamiętliwy moment. 

Beta westchnął cicho. Poczuł jak w pasie oplatają go silne ramiona. Przez jego ciało przeszedł delikatny dreszcz, jak zawsze w kontakcie z chimerą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na ten gest. Poczuł na policzku delikatny pocałunek. Odwrócił głowę i spotkał się z wpatrującymi się w niego błyszczącymi zielonymi tęczówkami. Mógłby wpatrywać się w nie godzinami. Ktoś spoglądający na nich teraz, zapewne powiedziałby, że wyglądali razem jak typowa, szczęśliwa i kochająca się rodzina z reklam.

– Nad czym tak rozmyślasz skarbie? – Usłyszał spokojny głos swojego chłopaka tuż przy uchu. Jego oddech łaskotał go przyjemnie w szyję.

– Dzisiaj przyjeżdżają Scott, Stiles i reszta, pamiętasz? – spytał pełnym nadziei głosem. Liczył na to, że uda im się razem spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór. Dawno nie widzieli się z resztą stada. Theo ostatnimi czasy dosyć często przebywał poza domem, zazwyczaj musiał po prostu zostawać dłużej w pracy, przynajmniej takie tłumaczenia słyszał Liam. Ale chyba ten jeden raz mógłby postarać się o chwilę czasu?

– Jasne, że tak słońce, ale wiesz, że mam teraz dużo pracy i będzie ciężko... ty masz swoje mecze, ale ktoś musi nas utrzymać – powiedział wyraźnie smutny. Młodszy wiedział, że tak musi być. Jeśli chciał kontynuować karierę sportowca, Theo musiał więcej pracować. I tak robił już dla niego za dużo i był mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny.

– Teraz muszę już lecieć, ale postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej będę mógł – brunet pocałował czule niższego w czoło – do zobaczenia później – dodał.

*

Theo był niesamowicie podekscytowany tym co planował już od naprawdę długiego czasu. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i już za niedługo miało dojść do skutku. Jedyne co go martwiło to fakt, że Liam cierpiał przez to, że tak często nie było go w domu i nie poświęcał mu teraz tyle uwagi. Ale to wszystko w imię wyższego dobra, prawda? Wynagrodzi mu to najlepiej jak będzie mógł. Był pewien, że jego chłopak będzie zachwycony.

Wyszedł z domu i od razu wyciągnął telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wszedł w zakładkę z kontaktami i wyszukał odpowiedni numer. Odczekał chwilę, aż znajdzie się trochę dalej od domu, tak aby Liam przypadkiem nic nie podsłuchał. Kiedy był pewny, że może spokojnie rozmawiać, kliknął zieloną słuchawkę i zadzwonił.

– Theo? – odezwał się z telefonu czyiś głos – już wszystko ustalone, jeśli potrzebujesz...

– Tak wiem, dzwonię z innego powodu – nie dał mu dokończyć Raeken.

– Coś się dzieje? Nie udało się czegoś załatwić? – spytał wyraźnie zmartwiony rozmówca.

– Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. W zasadzie, chodzi o Liama. Boję się, że może się ode mnie odsunąć. Widzę po nim kiedy coś jest nie tak, martwię się o niego, ale wiesz, że nie mogę mu nic powiedzieć, mimo tego, że bardzo bym chciał. To musi być niespodzianka. – nie wiedział co ma robić, więc musiał sięgnąć po radę do osoby, która wydawała mu się najodpowiedniejsza.

– Porozmawiam z nim, nie musisz się o nic martwić.

– Dziękuję – mówiąc to, rozłączył się.

*

Po domu rozniósł się donośny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Liam niechętnie odłożył pada od playstation i udał się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Do przyjazdu Scotta zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc z pewnością nie był to on. Okazało się, że był to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj o tej godzinie, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego chłopaka nie było w domu, więc przynajmniej nie będzie musiał siedzieć sam. Wpuścił Masona do środka. 

Pomimo ich wieku, uwielbiali grać razem w gry wideo. Teraz kończyli już 5 rundę, która zapowiadała się wygraną Liama, tak jak każda poprzednia. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższy czas, aż stracili jego poczucie. Mason w trakcie gry starał się zagadać Liama i upewnić się, że sytuacja nie wpływa na niego źle. Za wiele nie udało mu się z niego wyciągnąć. Dunbar zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma co się martwić. I chociaż Mason wiedział, że chłopak nie mówi mu do końca prawdy, w końcu znali się już tyle lat, postanowił nie ciągnąć dalej tematu. 

Wieczorem, kiedy Mason wracał do swojego domu, a Liam ponownie został sam, po budynku rozległ się jeszcze raz dźwięk dzwonka. Tym razem był to nikt inny jak reszta stada, która wyjechała z Beacon Hills, i na której przybycie chłopak wyczekiwał cały dzień. Wiedział, że głównym powodem ich przyjazdu były jego jutrzejsze urodziny. To sprawiało, że był jeszcze szczęśliwszy. Tak właśnie pragnął spędzić jego dzień. Z przyjaciółmi, na których zawsze mógł liczyć i jego wspaniałym chłopakiem. Nie potrzebował już nic więcej, był wdzięczny za to co miał.

Cały wieczór rozmawiali ze sobą, opowiadali co działo się u każdego z nich przez czas kiedy się nie widzieli i wspominali dawne czasy. Niedługo później z pracy wrócił Theo. Siedzieli tak prawie do nocy, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając tak jak za szkolnych czasów. Po pewnym czasie część z nich zaczęła już przysypiać. Liam udał się do sypialni, aby przypadkiem nie zasnąć na kanapie. Reszta została w salonie, żeby jeszcze raz dokładnie omówić jutrzejszy plan. Wszystko musiało być perfekcyjne.

*

Następnego dnia Liam przebudził się dosyć wcześnie. Do pokoju, przez nie zasłonięte roletami okna, wpadały jasne promienie słońca. Oświetlały cały pokój i przyjemnie ogrzewały jego twarz. Otulająca go ciepła pościel dodatkowo sprawiała, że miał ochotę zostać w łóżku na zawsze. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i ujrzał przed sobą najbardziej uroczy obrazek jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Theo dalej spał, uśmiechając się przy tym słodko i niewinnie. Liam nie myśląc dłużej po prostu przysunął się jeszcze bliżej chłopaka i delikatnie, aby go nie obudzić, wtulił się w niego. Udało mu się zasnąć ponownie. Będąc w ramionach swojego chłopaka czuł się bezpiecznie, jakby nic nie mogło mu zagrażać.

Otworzył oczy ponownie dopiero półtora godziny później. Nie było mu już tak wygodnie jak wtedy gdy zasypiał. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zauważył dlaczego czuł się w ten sposób. Ogromne łóżko zajmował jedynie on sam. Musiał spać naprawdę długo, skoro Theo zdążył już wstać. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Coś się nie zgadzało. Słyszał bicie serca, a w zasadzie wielu serc, pomimo, że w całym domu panowała grobowa cisza. Niechętnie wstał z wygodnego łóżka, założył na siebie pierwsze ubrania jakie wpadły mu w ręce i wyszedł z sypialni. Od razu skierował się do salonu. Schodził po schodach niepewnie, bojąc się tego co zastanie. Każdy powolny krok wywoływał ciche skrzypienie stopni. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do pomieszczenia, stanął jak wryty. Usłyszał kilka mieszających się ze sobą głosów głośno krzyczących "wszystkiego najlepszego". Lydia stojąca w śmiesznym, pomarańczowym fartuszku, który widział pierwszy raz na oczy, trzymała w rękach tort urodzinowy z trzema spiralnymi świeczkami wbitymi na samym środku. Scott i Stiles siedzieli na kanapie w urodzinowych czapeczkach, na których znajdowały się, jak domyślał się Liam, postacie z bajek dla dzieci. Zaraz obok nich stała Malia, Nolan oraz Brett dmuchający w gwizdki, które wydawały nieznośny, piszczący dźwięk. Patrząc na to wszystko Liam nie mógł dłużej zachować powagi i wybuchnął śmiechem. 

Minęły cztery godziny, a Liam wciąż miał ochotę zaśmiać się na głos, kiedy przypominał sobie widok jaki zastał rano w salonie. Żałował jedynie, że nie uwiecznił tego momentu na zdjęciu. Beta udał się do kuchni po szklankę wody, zostawiając na chwilę gości samych. Sięgnął do górnej szafki w tym samym momencie, w którym ktoś zjawił się w pomieszczeniu. 

– Skarbie. – Uśmiechnął się słysząc tak dobrze znany mu głos – Jak podobała ci się niespodzianka?

Liam nic nie odpowiadając podszedł do wyższego szatyna i kładąc swoją rękę na jego karku, przyciągnął go do siebie łącząc ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło im tchu. 

– Rozumiem, że to była odpowiedź na moje pytanie? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie Raeken. 

Niższy uśmiechnął się tylko i ponownie pocałował stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Po chwili Theo przerwał ich pocałunek i spojrzał na Liama. Jego oczy wyrażały samo szczęście. Stojąc tak i patrząc na siebie nawzajem mogli zapomnieć o całym świecie. 

– Wiem – zaczął niepewnie zielonooki – że ostatnio nie mieliśmy za wiele czasu dla siebie – kontynuował, dokładnie lustrując wzrokiem twarz Liama, doszukując się jakiejś zmiany w wyrazie jego twarzy – dlatego chciałbym cię gdzieś dzisiaj zabrać.

Dunbar uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie. Kiedy Theo nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, postanowił kontynuować.

– Rozmawiałem z resztą i nie będą mieli nic przeciwko jeśli cię im podkradnę, więc zarezerwowałem resztę tego dnia tylko dla nas. Co o tym sądzisz? – Złapał za rękę swojego chłopaka.

– W takim razie... Nie mogę się doczekać czym tym razem mnie zaskoczysz – mówiąc to Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko – Wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham? – spytał retorycznie.

– Ja też cię kocham, słoneczko.

*

Teraz oboje siedzieli w samochodzie. Theo zestresowany tym, czy wszystko pójdzie tak jak powinno, wystukiwał nerwowo palcami na kierownicy nieznany Liamowi rytm. Liam natomiast podekscytowany spoglądał przez szybę, obserwując obiekty za oknem i próbując skojarzyć dokąd prowadzi droga, którą jechali. Oboje ubrani byli w koszule i jeansy. Theo - ponieważ sytuacja była wyjątkowa i wszystko musiało być idealne. Liam - tylko dlatego, że Raeken się wystroił i nie chciał wyglądać przy nim źle, sam najchętniej ubrałby to co ma w zwyczaju, czyli zwykły t-shirt. 

Dojechali do miejsca daleko od centrum miasteczka. Zaparkowany samochód stał pod jednym z wielu znajdujących się tam drzew. Liam właśnie z niego wysiadał. Theo podszedł do niego, złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku ścieżki pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Przystanęli przed nią. Theo sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej podłużną chustkę. Liam widząc to, tylko się zaśmiał i domyślając się o co chodzi odwrócił się plecami do chłopaka, tak aby ten mógł zawiązać mu opaskę na oczach. Szli przez lasek wąską dróżką wydeptaną przez ludzi, chodzących na spacery. Lekki wiatr mierzwił im włosy. Liam co chwilę pytał czy może już ściągnąć opaskę i kiedy będą na miejscu. Za każdym razem słyszał w odpowiedzi "bądź cierpliwy".

Dotarli do celu po trzydziestu minutach drogi. Theo podszedł bliżej swojego chłopaka i ściągnął mu z oczu przepaskę. Przed nimi rozciągał się niesamowity krajobraz. Stali koło małego drewnianego mostka, który prowadził na drugą stronę stawu. Woda była przejrzysta i błyszcząca. Tak czysta, że można było ujrzeć każdą przepływającą rybkę. Wszędzie wokoło znajdowały się drzewa, a na nich ptaki, które radośnie ćwierkały. 

– Byliśmy tutaj na pierwszej randce – słusznie zauważył Liam – nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę to miejsce. Tutaj jest naprawdę pięknie – mówił rozglądając się dookoła zafascynowany widokiem – kto by pomyślał, Theo Raeken jednak potrafi być romantyczny – zaśmiał się.

– Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ja zawsze jestem romantyczny... – odpowiedział chłopak chociaż jemu samemu ciężko było w to uwierzyć.

Na mostku rozłożone były małe świeczki i miękki kocyk, na którym wspólnie usiedli. Liam nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego chłopak tak się postarał, a to był dopiero początek tego co zaplanował. Siedzieli na kocu, rozmawiali, śmiali się i całowali na przemian. Kiedy słońce zaczęło powoli zachodzić Liam ułożył się z głową opartą na klatce piersiowej swojego chłopaka, który obejmował go ręką. Patrzyli razem na horyzont, który malował się na fioletowo-pomarańczowe barwy i słońce, które znikało za drzewami, aby po chwili całkowicie zniknąć z ich pola widzenia. Kiedy niebo zrobiło się szare i brakowało tylko chwili do tego, aby zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, Theo podniósł się na łokciach ze swojej wcześniejszej pozycji i teraz spoglądał na młodszego chłopaka z góry. 

– Hej, chyba nie zasnąłeś? – spytał widząc przymknięte powieki Liama – mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. – niebieskooki słysząc to uchylił powieki i spojrzał na osobę nad nim.

– Jak to? – Spytał ciekawy co jeszcze może go dzisiaj czekać.

– Chodź, musimy iść trochę dalej, ale uwierz mi, że będzie warto – mówiąc to Theo pomógł wstać swojemu chłopakowi i sam podniósł się z koca. 

Przeszli jeszcze kawałek drogi, kierując się bardziej w głąb lasu. Oprócz bić ich serc i cichych kroków, dookoła panowała cisza. W pewnym momencie Theo delikatnie pociągnął chłopaka w lewą stronę, gdzie znajdowało się niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka przejście. Przedostali się przez wystające z drzew i krzaków gałęzie i stanęli na polance. Liam, przez to, że teraz było już całkiem ciemno nie widział nic, poza chimerą stojącą tuż obok. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem postawionym na przód, jego oczom ukazywały się fragmenty czegoś dużego stojącego na wprost nich. Kiedy podeszli wystarczająco blisko, Liam stanął w miejscu i zaniemówił. Przed ich twarzami znajdował się gigantyczny, barwny balon. Liam nigdy nie widział podobnego na żywo, ale teraz mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że sprawiał ogromne wrażenie. 

– Pozwolisz zaprowadzić się na pokład? – spytał Theo uśmiechając się przy tym, kiedy zobaczył reakcję chłopaka.

– Ja... naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć – odpowiedział beta, wpatrując się w przedmiot przed nim jak zaczarowany.

– Chodź – szatyn pociągnął niższego chłopaka za rękę i pomógł mu wejść do środka. Cały balon od zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz przystrojony był świecącymi lampkami, tak, że teraz mogli dokładnie widzieć siebie nawzajem.

– Jak? Kiedy? Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – Liam zaczął zadawać pytania, kiedy tylko znaleźli się w środku.

W tym momencie obok balonu znikąd pojawił się mężczyzna. Theo kiwnął do niego głową, a Liam poczuł, jak balon zaczyna się powoli unosić.

– Trochę to trwało, ale udało się to jakoś załatwić. Wszystko dla ciebie kochanie. Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. 

– Mam najcudowniejszego chłopaka na Ziemi – przyciągnął go do siebie, łapiąc za koszulkę i pocałował. Theo od razu oddał pocałunek, który stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny. Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero po chwili, kiedy obojgu zabrakło powietrza. Znajdowali się już dosyć wysoko nad ziemią. Raeken złapał Liama za dłoń, uśmiechnął się przy tym tak delikatnie, że ledwo można było to zauważyć. Z dołu zaczęły dochodzić różne dźwięki i ciche szepty. Liam zaciekawiony skierował wzrok w tamto miejsce. Ujrzał pod nimi skupisko ludzi, w których rozpoznał swoich przyjaciół. Trzymali w rękach przedmioty, których rozmiaru, ani kształtu nie mógł jasno określić. 

– Co się dzieje? – spytał, ale nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. 

– Liam – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos jego chłopaka. Theo złapał delikatnie za szczękę niższego i odwrócił jego głowę z powrotem w swoją stronę. Wpatrywali się w swoje oczy całkowicie zapominając o wszystkim innym dookoła. Brunet przeniósł swoją rękę ze szczęki chłopaka na jego policzek i delikatnie go gładził. 

– Zawsze zatapiam się w twoich pięknych oczach i zapominam co chciałem powiedzieć – zaczął cicho Theo – wiedziałeś o tym, że twoje tęczówki, są tak błękitne jak niebo? Kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy, są pełne tańczących iskierek, niczym milionów gwiazd. Dokładnie takich jak te znajdujące się nad nami.

Dookoła nich zaczęły unosić się oświetlające jasno tą ciemną noc, papierowe lampiony. Liam rozejrzał się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to nie dzieje się tylko w jego śnie. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia, których nie potrafił ukryć.

– Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem – kontynuował Theo – od razu wiedziałem, że nieźle namieszasz w moim życiu – mówiąc to zaśmiał się cicho, jednak jego wzrok bez zmiennie utkwiony był w niebieskich oczach chłopaka stojącego przed nim – nigdy jednak nie sądziłem, że potoczy się to w ten sposób. Większość dzieciństwa spędziłem z Doktorami Strachu. Nie wiedziałem czym jest miłość. Myślałem, że nie ma już dla mnie szansy i nikt nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie jak na osobę godną zaufania, a co więcej, pokochania. Wtedy, pojawiłeś się ty, Liam. Obróciłeś moje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Sprawiłeś, że stałem się lepszym człowiekiem i staję się nim każdego dnia spędzonego w twoim towarzystwie. Nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem. Wiem, że nigdy nie będę godny tego, żeby być z kimś tak wspaniałym jak ty. Żeby móc codziennie widzieć twój piękny uśmiech, słyszeć twój śmiech. Ale to właśnie ty sprawiasz, że jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Wiem, że mam po co budzić się każdego ranka, nawet kiedy myślę, że nic już nie ma sensu. Wtedy, wystarczy jeden twój uśmiech i czuję jakby wszystko zaczynało się od początku i życie znowu nabiera nowego znaczenia. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, gdzie byłbym teraz gdybym nie miał ciebie u swojego boku. Jesteś moim promyczkiem nadziei i najlepszym co mogło mnie kiedykolwiek spotkać, choć na to nie zasługuję. Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami tego, jak ogromnie cię kocham, Mały Wilczku. – Liam nie był pewien, czy to co słyszy, nie było tylko wymysłem jego wyobraźni. Po jego zaróżowiałych od chłodu policzkach, spływały strugi łez. Theo również niewiele już widział, przez przepełnione łzami oczy. Mimo tego kontynuował. 

– Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że wszystko co przydarzyło mi się dobrego w życiu, zawdzięczam tobie. Spędziliśmy razem wiele niesamowitych chwil. I teraz, stojąc tutaj przed tobą, wiem, że chcę spędzić ich jeszcze więcej. Dlatego... – mówiąc to sięgnął za siebie chwytając do ręki niewielkie, czerwone pudełeczko. Jego ręce trzęsły się tak mocno, że prawie je upuścił. 

– Theo – odezwał się drżącym głosem Liam, który do tej pory nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Przed jego oczami Theo klękał właśnie na jedno kolano z wyciągniętym przed siebie, lekko uchylonym pudełeczkiem.

– Liamie Dunbarze – zaczął Raeken, tym razem w stu procentach pewny tego co robi – czy sprawisz mi tą przyjemność, czyniąc mnie jeszcze szczęśliwszym człowiekiem i spędzisz ze mną resztę tych chwil, które nam pozostały? Czy zostaniesz moim mężem? –dokończył swoją wypowiedź. Stresował się tym co może zaraz usłyszeć, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek by to nie było, on będzie szczęśliwy. Będzie szczęśliwy zawsze, kiedy szczęśliwa będzie ta beta, która znaczyła dla niego więcej niż zwykłe słowa mogły wyrazić. 

– Ja... – odezwał się cicho Liam, otrząśnięty z pierwszego szoku – Theo, kocham cię. Oczywiście, że zostanę twoim mężem – dodał zdecydowanie głośniej. Po jego twarzy spłynęła kolejna fala łez. Były to tylko i wyłącznie łzy szczęścia. 

Wokół wciąż unosiły się oświetlające noc lampiony. Dla nich w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic poza nimi samymi. Spędzili ze sobą pięć, długich i cudownych lat. Teraz czekało na nich jeszcze więcej zaskakujących i przepełnionych miłością dni. Pozostało tylko czekać na to, co przyniesie jutro.


End file.
